


老白鹭与玫瑰

by GGAD_Young



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAD_Young/pseuds/GGAD_Young
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

序  
纽蒙迦德的一个安详的早上。

作为一个黑魔王最基本的素质，格林德沃能察觉到身边睡着什么奇怪的东西。理智告诉他，他应该立即翻身起来，并抓住床头的魔杖，对着那个玩意儿念出一道冒着绿光的咒语。然而，不知为什么，他又不愿意起来，甚至不愿意打破这一切。那很温暖，这让格林德沃想起二十八年前的那个稍纵即逝的夏天。潺流的小溪，疏林下的晕圈光影，深深灌木丛后的独角兽的低哞，似乎又回到了他身边。

即便不愿意，他也慢慢地清醒了，并意识到睡在自己身旁的是一个人。并且，他能通过左腿肚光滑的触感推断这个人必定一丝不挂。好吧，这很寻常。格林德沃有些失望。想爬上他的床的人不在少数，甚至在他的信徒之中也会偶尔出现胆大妄为的家伙。

但这个人让他想起了些难得的事情，黑魔王决定给他一个奖励——一个无声无息的阿瓦达索命怎么样？

格林德沃张开手掌，多骨节的老魔杖随即飞来，他微微攥紧，慢慢地挑开了被子的一角。

清晨的阳光怜爱地垂落在少年的脸上。他还在睡着，但睡得很浅，呼吸也慢慢有了变化。他在睡梦中打了个冷嗦，露出的肩头轻轻地颤着。他的棱骨还没有长开，面容轮廓很是温柔。他有着一头红色的长发，和一个格林德沃知道的名字。

阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多。

Chapter 1  
“所以，你是盖勒特？”少年缩在床角，抓过来的绒毯凌乱地裹住身躯。他收起双腿，尖尖的下巴轻叩在膝盖上，火烧般的红发垂到尾椎。他的眼睛睁着，一动不动地，显然是被吓到了。冷静过后，他又一脸狐疑地打量起面前这个好似用了永恒发胶使头发高高立起的中年男子。十八岁的阿不思很难将面前这个男人同不久前见过的格林德沃联系起来。十六岁的格林德沃飞扬，张狂，总是甩着一头齐肩的金色头发，像一只金色大鸟。面前的这个男人，已步入中年，却没有丝毫与世和解的模样。他看上去沉敛，危险，还有些许那样的自负。这也许是格林德沃十八岁到四十四岁唯一延续的品质。

格林德沃的食指和拇指慢慢地转动戒指，他已经搞清楚了一些东西。无论如何，这个突然出现在他的枕边的不着寸缕的小狐狸，的确是邓布利多。他不是任何人变出的幻象，也不是那个此刻正躲在霍格沃茨的人喝下减龄剂所变的——虽然格林德沃对此兴趣不减。他是那个沐浴在二十八年前的戈德里克山谷的夏日阳光里的邓布利多。他十八岁，有着一头长长的红发，并崇拜格林德沃吐出口的每一声高谈阔论，崇拜，且狂热。

“当然，我的阿不思。”格林德沃笑着，他尽力勾起一个自然的嘴角弧度，让自己的微笑更加温柔些——这样的微笑他已经二十八年不曾有过了。

显然，他在这方面已经生疏了。因为就当他慢慢地坐上床，拿着魔杖的手撑到柔软的床垫上时，阿不思·邓布利多露在绒毯外的白净脚踝收了回去。

尽管不乐意，格林德沃还是略带恼怒地意识到，他和缩在他床上的这个小狐狸已经差了二十八岁，一个足以让格林德沃做他的情人的父亲的年纪。昔日的情人穿过岁月来到他的身边，可他们的身体却有了不可逾越的差距，这点就连一个世纪以来最危险的黑巫师——格林德沃也得承认。

不过，格林德沃玩味地想，他也不打算改变现状，尽管他有很多唾手可得的方法。

两个人之间沉默了一阵，而邓布利多看上去有些坐不住了。这很奇妙，格林德沃愉快地想，多年前在邓布利多和他之间，他才是坐不住的那个。如今他乐于沉默，更乐于看着年轻的，毛躁的小恋人疏于隐藏他的心事。

“所以，这是哪里……盖勒特？”他又小心翼翼地加上了最后一句。

格林德沃对于邓布利多直呼他的名字很受用，他已经很久没有听那个人称呼自己的名字了。在别人面前，那群碍手碍脚的魔法部面前，他那烦人的小斑鸠面前，他又是怎么称呼自己的？格林德沃？

“我们的阵营中心，阿尔。”

“什么阵营？”

“反麻瓜战线巫师统一联盟。”格林德沃随口瞎编了一个组织，并且眼睛保持着一眨不眨，“正是你和我想要的，我做到了，阿尔。”

“我们的联盟战线遍布整个欧洲，因为我们的努力，巫师几百年来不合理的待遇逐渐得到改善。那些卑劣的麻瓜因为他们过去对待巫师的态度得到了应有的回应，我们和麻瓜的关系正逐步走向我们所期待的最佳状态。”

格林德沃满意地看到邓布利多眼中怀疑的神色逐渐消退。

“听上去我们似乎成了一翻大事业。”邓布利多若有所思，他的两只手合抱于胸前，正心不在焉地玩着一只手扒着另一只手的游戏。因为他的动作，覆在身上的绒毯有些许褪落。格林德沃能看到他红发下隐着的脖子，白玉一般颤着的肩头，和随着吞吐慢慢上下滚动的喉结。“那我做了些什么呢？”邓布利多问。

“我们大多数时候出生入死，栉风沐雨，但有的时候，像这样难得有休息的时候——”格林德沃悄无声息地来到了邓布利多的身旁，他的小狐狸还在理着火红的头发，“I will fuck you hard.”

意料之中，比邓布利多头发还红的颜色窜上了他的双颊。他僵硬着，并看着格林德沃的双手穿过他的发烧，生着些薄茧的指尖摩挲着他的耳垂。


	2. 老白鹭与玫瑰 二

Chapter 2  
当奎妮·戈德斯坦恩像往常一样手托着一个巨大的银盘——上面有着堆积成小山山的黄油面包，覆盆子果酱，煎鸡蛋和烤香肠——来到餐桌旁的时候，她的眼神略过高高的食物山顶，瞥见了黑魔王——格林德沃右边腮帮上的一个明显的红手印。她太吃惊了，差点把早餐全摔了。奎妮跺着急切的步子走到格林德沃身边，紧张地开口：“您这是怎么了……这真是太过分了！”

“没什么。”格林德沃微微偏过头，以躲过这个美国女人说话时急切喷吐的气息，“还有，奎妮，我说过了，我们的早餐不必做的这样——大张旗鼓。”

“噢，对不起，格林德沃先生。”意识到了自己的失态的奎妮收回想要察看那道红指吟的想法，她重又站到一边，低下头，“可这能让我想起——想起他，和他在一起的时候，每天都能有丰盛的早餐。雅各布还会做各式各样的神奇动物面包——真是惟妙惟肖！还有，他的橘子果酱——”

“我相信会有这么一天的。”格林德沃简短地结束了对话，并给自己盛了一些煎鸡蛋和烤香肠，并对覆盆子果酱避之不及。

“但我很喜欢您做的早餐，尊敬的小姐。”一个年轻的、轻快的声音说。

奎妮这才发现格林德沃对面还坐着一个人，一个十七八岁的红头发男巫。他有一双蓝色的眼睛，仿若藏着数不清的小星星在熠熠闪烁着。他穿了一身黑袍子，眼尖的奎妮很快就认出这是早上她刚刚熨好送给格林德沃先生的，袍子似乎对于他来说有些大了。还有，尽管这也许很失礼，奎妮还是忍不住把他和一支早晨沾着露水的玫瑰想在一起。奎妮注意到他取了很多格林德沃先生压根儿没碰的覆盆子果酱。

“谢谢您。”奎妮低下了头，她实在没有想到格林德沃先生也会有那样的爱好，但不得不说，格林德沃挑选信徒和伴侣的眼光真是一样的好。“您还没有告诉我的名字呢，先生。”

男孩笑了笑，说：“我是——”

“奎妮，克雷登斯的情况怎么样了？”格林德沃冷冷地转移了话题，并且无视了阿不思在长桌下狠踢他的一脚。

“噢，先生。”奎妮回神过来，转过身立着开始叙述，“做完晨间的咒语联系后，他正在喂他的凤凰露水。”

“我也很想要一只凤凰。”阿不思突然说，眼中的神情很是向往，“我的祖父说，凤凰会在邓布利多家族的人需要的时候来到身边，可我活了十八年也没有见到一只。”

“奎妮，你去向克雷登斯借下他的凤凰。”格林德沃饱餐后用纸巾揩了揩嘴，并放下了纯银刀叉，双手十指相扣置于桌上，看着奎妮说。

“真的可以吗？”阿不思看上去有些忐忑，“那可是一只凤凰。”

“没什么，一只凤凰而已。”格林德沃轻描淡写地回应道。这样的假货，你要多少我就能变出来多少，格林德沃在心里悄悄说，可惜不能明着变。

十分钟后，格林德沃又有些后悔。

阿不思看上去对克雷登斯的凤凰非常感兴趣，他一直在试探性地抚摸着它的喙。落地窗前，少年浸在阳光下抚摸火红凤凰的景色固然美好，可那份欣喜与他无关。但十八岁的邓布利多没有察觉这是一只假凤凰的事让他得到少些许宽慰，他这多出来的二十八年总算没有白活。阳光下少年的红色头发微微卷着，与凤凰高高翘起的尾羽相得益彰，可格林德沃想的却不只是欣赏美景。

“阿不思，你想去哪里转转？”格林德沃开口道。

阿不思·邓布利多回过头，他的蓝色眼睛里透着些许诧异。

“我们不是有许多事情要做吗，为了更伟大的利益？”

格林德沃笑了，他走了过去，手穿过阿不思的膝弯，将他整个人抱在了怀里。

“不是今天，我的小狐狸。”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
十分钟后，当他们坐在弗洛林冷饮店的太阳伞下享用一份香草巧克力双拼冰淇淋时，格林德沃又觉得很后悔。英国是这个黑魔王最不想来的地方，更不用说巫师熙来攘往的对角巷，但当十八岁的男孩眨巴着眼睛，小声说出“对角巷”三个字的时候，他竟鬼使神差地就那样幻影移行了！

“你确定不用来一口吗，盖尔？”邓布利多朝他笑道，他的嘴角沾着少许黏糊糊的香草冰淇淋。

格林德沃摇了摇头，又默不作声地给自己施了几个幻咒，并暗自祈祷来来往往的巫师里没有傲罗。

“太甜了，我预言这家店三个月里就会倒闭。”他懒洋洋地说。

“你太苛克了，盖尔。”邓布利多舔完勺子里最后一口巧克力味儿冰淇淋，把玻璃脚杯推到一边，微仰着头感受微风。伞下的阴影和阳光在少年的脸上泾渭分明，他的头发大部分沐浴在光耀里，他的脸庞在阴影下显得轮廓格外柔和。格林德沃注意到，邓布利多时不时吐出他的小舌头轻舔着嘴角——糯湿的小舌。

格林德沃收起了老魔杖。

“噢，我忘记一件事了。”少年迷糊地睁开眼睛，“我的魔杖呢，一早醒来我就找不到它。”

魔杖——正是格林德沃最不想邓布利多拥有的。

“你弄丢它了，我们原打算在格里戈维奇那里订购一支，可他失踪了，这件事就耽搁了下来。”

“是吗?”邓布利多的眼中闪过怀疑的神色，但很快就消却了，“不过我们为什么一定要找格里戈维奇呢？奥利凡的可以做出世界上最好的魔杖！”

格林德沃低嗤一声，不置可否，但他还是带着邓布利多去了奥利凡德。

作为一家可以做出世界上最好的魔杖的店，奥利凡德实在是太破旧了。它的门厅只有破釜酒吧的一半大，脏兮兮的橱窗后面摆着一支短短的杉木魔杖，躺在一张褪色的紫色绒垫上。更可笑的是，经营这家店的人看上去都没有二十出头。男巫一头茂密的黑发，正朝他们鞠躬，他的左手臂一只微微地颤着。

“欢迎光临奥利凡德，奥利凡德自公元前三百八十二年即制作精良魔杖。”说完了显然是背诵了许久的迎词，奥利凡德小心翼翼地抬起头，端详着面前的两个男巫，“先生，您是为您的女儿来选购魔杖的吗？奥利凡德会尽一切能力满足您的需求。”

邓布利多一向温和的脸上露出少许怒色：“我不是他的女儿。”

奥利凡德打了个寒噤，欠身致意：“原谅我，这位少爷。”

邓布利多还想说什么，却被格林德沃的轻轻一笑打断了。他走到邓布利多身旁，右手拢过邓布利多的肩头，让他向自己靠近了些。邓布利多的双颊微微泛红，半是羞怯半是恼怒地想要推开他，却没有成功。

终于恍然大悟的奥利凡德连连欠身，并爬上重重的架子开始挑选魔杖。奥利凡德店中的那些卷尺也自动跳到邓布利多身上开始了测量，然后把尺寸汇报给奥利凡德。凝视了一会儿尺寸单的奥利凡德僵硬了一会儿，又缓过神来。

“不可思议，先生，不可思议！你和三十五年前来购买的一位先生的手腕尺寸一模一样！”奥利凡德说着递给了邓布利多一支魔杖，“我翻阅了奥利凡德店两千年以来的每一条清单，还没有见过这样的事情！有些遗憾，先生，我恐怕最适合您的那一支魔杖已经被那位幸运的先生挑走了，但请不用担心，不用担心，您会得到另一根不错的奥利凡德精品魔杖！”

邓布利多从狭长的盒子里抽出一根魔杖——十三英寸半，桃木，驺吾尾羽芯。

他握了一会儿，似乎有微微的热度从魔杖的握处传来。

“施个咒吧，我的少爷。”奥利凡德紧张地吞吐着。

邓布利多转过身，看着格林德沃，微微一笑，蓝色的眼睛弯成小小的月亮，他挥动魔杖。

“呼神护卫！”

巨大的银色凤凰从魔杖中缓缓飞出，先是浓雾，渐渐又汇聚成型。凤凰似低鸣了一声，它展开双翼，在奥利凡德店中狭小的阁楼中盘旋了一会儿，又飞向屋外。阳光下凤凰银羽璀璨，好似鎏金般耀眼。街上的行人纷纷抬头瞩目，忍不住发出一声又一声轻叹。

凤凰在对角巷上飞了许久，直到身躯渐渐模糊，又慢慢融入白色的烟雾。在它那银色尾羽消失的最后一刻，高塔上，一个巫师抬手接下了最后一丝白雾，并看着它在手心慢慢消失。巫师看着从奥利凡德走出的两个身影，压低了帽檐。他蓝色的眼睛藏在高高立起的衣领后，映射的目光敏锐而又尖利。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
格林德沃一直自负地认为，在他与邓布利多的这段关系中，拥有主导权的是他。尽管他们初相识时，他才是小两岁的那个。而现在，他是年长二十八岁的那个，因此更加从容。他侧躺在双翼扶手椅里，高翘着腿，等待着他的小恋人洗干净身子。

痴迷于伦敦的邓布利多并没有当晚离开英国，他们住进了郊区的一家麻瓜旅店。邓布利多对麻瓜制造的痴迷让格林德沃有些担心——“有时候我真想在膝盖上刻上一副完整的伦敦地铁地图！”邓布利多说，“麻瓜们在有些地方的设计真是精妙绝伦。”

格林德沃慢慢地意识到了邓布利多这种潜意识里对麻瓜的偏爱——或者说友善。二十八年前，当他们为着“更伟大的利益”高谈阔论时，格林德沃刻意地忽略了许多东西。在那些不停歇的猫头鹰信件往来中，他往往只注意到，或者说只愿意注意到邓布利多的赞同，却忽视了他温和的言语中不起眼的一处的小小转折——小小的劝诫和抵抗。格林德沃不知道哪个才是真正的邓布利多。他唯一知道的是，在他离开后，邓布利多完全地站在了他的对立面。

浴室的水声停了，格林德沃抬起头。

“盖勒特，把我的衣服拿进来好吗？”一个迟疑过后发出的，怯生生的声音。这声音独属于十八岁的邓布利多，十八岁的身体，十八岁的灵魂。

格林德沃抓了一件袍子走了过去，迷糊着白雾的玻璃门后站着一副少年的躯体。门开了，雾气漫出，一只手从门缝中伸出，手心朝上摊开着。

格林德沃抓住了那只手。

玻璃门哗然大开，他走了进去，在雾气中将男孩抵在冰凉的瓷砖上。水雾很快散去，他看到邓布利多的蓝色眼睛正直直地看着他，一眨不眨，瞳孔微微颤着。他的肩头，窄腰，双臀，直到小腿肚，都贴在冷冷的瓷砖上。男孩打了个冷噤，还未完全合上唇，就被锁上了。格林德沃挑起他的下巴，使得他不得不直面男人的吻。

他的双手穿过男孩的发梢，从后脑勺往下移，手指轻轻地搭在男孩的脖子上，拇指按在男孩被吻得有些肿了的嘴唇两侧。

消失的水雾似染上了男孩的眸子。

“盖勒特。”他委屈地不知道说什么好。他知道他是盖勒特，可也是长他许多的盖勒特。无可跨越的岁月让他感到慌乱，他失去了所有掌控，似乎在任人摆布。

“交给我。”

最后的耐心消失之前，格林德沃碰了碰男孩的鼻尖。他的双手乘势而下，从腰际滑到尾椎，一鼓作气托起了男孩的臀部。邓布利多吓得挽上了他的脖子。

邓布利多是被人摔到床上的，他意识到格林德沃刚刚幻影移行了——从浴室到床上才几步来着的，三步，七步？他来不及多想，一声呻吟就从喉咙里不自觉地窜了出来。邓布利多的头颅深深埋在枕头里，下巴到颈部却高高地昂着。他弓起了腰，脚趾也张到极致。格林德沃的舌头每探洞一分，他就一次又一次地喘息着。更糟糕的是，那个温热糯湿的小东西还在他的体内不断地变化着姿势，几乎要把邓布利多折磨疯了。他想要并起双腿，却只能夹住一个白色的头。格林德沃分开邓布利多勉强合上的双膝，覆上恋人年轻的身体，与他交换了一个粘稠的、咸湿的吻。

“这不行，盖勒特。”邓布利多断断续续地说，不断有生理性的盐水从眼角滑落到他火红的头发中。他的脸颊也透着红色，额头上沁着密密的汗，整个人就像是从水里捞出来一样。

格林德沃的指尖划过邓布利多的喉结，锁骨，一直到中腹。他舔了一口指尖残存的味道，伸手解开袍子。

“我要把你吃的一滴不剩，阿不思。”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
阿不思·邓布利多在漫长的后半生中只想当好一个老师的一个原因是，他十八岁以前都是被教着的。就像现在，年仅十八岁的他坐在床上，腰际弓成最大弧度，双手无措地抓着格林德沃的头发。他的双腿被强硬扒开到最大，腿根处满是格林德沃咬过的吻痕和他失禁后射出的白色粘稠。格林德沃在欺负他，邓布利多边啜泣着边想，不然他不会一直吮吸着他的后面，仅仅是用嘴就让他高潮了。格林德沃在玩他！

“放松些。”格林德沃安抚性地顺着邓布利多的脊梁滑下，他的动作轻柔极了。他的左手抚上邓布利多的后脑勺，将他靠的更近些，近到他能看到男孩面颊上每一颗泪珠。

他伸出舌头，一滴一滴地舔尽了男孩的眼泪。

格林德沃注意到邓布利多又合上了他的双腿，但这回他没有再强硬分开。邓布利多并拢的双腿并不紧密——他太累了，整个人都是麻酥酥的，并着双腿几乎用尽了他最后的力气。他的双腿打着颤儿，不断有白色的浓稠从股缝中淌出。

“为我打开它。”

格林德沃看着那一双含着水的蓝色眼睛说，并满意地看到邓布利多听话地一点一点地打开了双腿。邓布利多的双手捂上了脸，他的头颅深深陷在不堪重负的天鹅绒枕头里。他感到有什么炽热的东西在刮蹭他的股缝，害怕地屏住了呼吸——他的眼泪几乎浸湿了整个枕头。

终于，狭小的、并不先天为交合而生长的温热紧致的地方被强行进入了。邓布利多尖叫了一声，双手死死地搂上格林德沃的脖子，指甲刮过男人的后背发泄着疼痛——但远远不够。他的双足因撞击而晃荡——摇摇欲坠，想要在格林德沃身后锁上却又力不从心。

一切变得极其难以承受，他尖叫着、啜泣着想要逃离，身体下意识地脱离交合处，却被男人一次次地拖回来。他不慎瞥间了交合处——他红肿的后处和男人的胀物交在一起，男人一进一出，他的身体则恋恋不舍。

“盖勒特……我疼，我疼。”邓布利多抽搭着泪水，上气不接下气地说，他委屈极了。

“那你就放松点，你快把我绞死了，阿不思。”格林德沃的闷声从床尾低低地传来，但他的确慢慢地放慢了动作。

“我害怕，我害怕。”邓布利多双手强撑着坐了起来，他跟格林德沃重又交换了一个深深的吻。邓布利多全身上下都湿透了，他长长的红色头发黏在身上，好似雨中饱受摧残的火玫瑰。

格林德沃与邓布利多鼻尖碰着鼻尖，他甚至能感受到男孩喷吐的每一口不稳的气息——邓布利多的胸口在猛烈地起伏着。

该死的，格林德沃在心里骂了一声。

“我向所有愿意听我发誓的神起誓，阿不思，我再也不会离开你。”

阿不思的蓝眼睛里有些好奇。

“当然，盖勒特，我也不会留你一个人。”他天真地说。

格林德沃吻上他的额头，两个人贴着身子倒了下来。格林德沃细细地吻过他所能吻过的每一处，眉骨，睫毛，眼睑，和嘴唇。他们又一次十指相扣，掌心几乎都贴合在了一起。格林德沃用他所能开口的最为轻柔的声音对着邓布利多说：“相信我，阿尔。”

邓布利多的蓝色眼睛中有什么闪动了一下，他的双腿重又夹上格林德沃的腰际。

窗边的白蜡将尽的时候，裹着薄被的邓布利多在夜色中醒来。格林德沃正坐在他的身边看一本书。邓布利多凑上去，下巴搭在格林德沃的腿上，想看是什么书——这个动作让他肩头的被子滑落了，顺至露出一大片吻痕累累的后背。

格林德沃收起书，放到了床边。

“什么书？”邓布利多好奇地眨巴着眼睛。

“没什么，一个麻瓜写的，名字叫《了不起的盖茨比》。”

“那你为什么看？”邓布利多问。

“我在看里面附上的一首歌。①”

“歌词写得什么？”邓布利多的发问还没有停止。

“I know you will.”格林德沃回答。

“没什么了吗？”

“没什么。”

邓布利多轻声嘟囔了几句，又翻过身打算睡下。这时候格林德沃轻轻掀开他的被子，邓布利多吓了一跳。

“我会受不了的，盖尔。”邓布利多小声央求。

“不是你想的那样。”格林德沃压低了声音，“我只是想做一件以前没能做成的事情。”

多骨节魔杖被他的主人从床头拿起，在少年腰部杖尖轻抖着。邓布利多看了过去——他的左腰窝上被刻了一个死亡圣器的永久标志。

“这下你永远都是我的了。”

燃烧了一夜的蜡烛终于耗尽了它的灯芯。缓缓浸入屋内的晨光中，一缕轻烟飘渺着。黑暗中，格林德沃的声音听上去有那么点不切实际，年轻的邓布利多想，但他又很快认为，这是一个再古怪不过的想法。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
“11月3日的纪律听证会。”

“将审理阿不思·邓布利多通敌一案，阿不思·邓布利多现为霍格沃兹变形术教授。”

“质询者：波尔卡·巴格诺德，魔法部部长。阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福，魔法部高级顾问。忒修斯·斯卡曼德，魔法部傲罗指挥处处长。庭审记录员：多莉·费尔奇”

威森加摩最高审判庭中一片寂静，环型座中别着银色W徽章的巫师悉数出席。上百双眼睛隐藏在灰色中，视觉难以触及的地方生出无数熙攘。人们在小声议论着，此起彼伏。

坐在审判席中心的波尔卡·巴格诺德看上去比他的实际年龄老了二十岁，这全拜格林德沃所赐。他执政的二十年正是格林德沃风势渐起的日子，而巴格诺德显然不具备面对这个黑魔头的能力——就像他的前任以及前任的前任一样。巴格诺德耷拉着眼皮，喉咙发出干燥的声音，又敲了敲手中的漆杖示意巫师们安静，可根本无济于事。他身旁的阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福则看上去油润多了。他四十岁，看上去却只有三十出头。巫师们的坊间流传他是个不折不扣的风流浪子，并将出生高贵、能力出众的马尔福视为巫师界的希望，可格林德沃却当众讽刺这位马尔福，并预言他会因龙疫梅毒而死。

忒修斯没有说话，他的一半脸孔隐藏在阴影里。他的双手放在桌上，十只交叩着。

审判钟响起，他们头顶的吊灯蜡烛燃烧了起来。

巫师们不再细语接耳了，他们纷纷看向庭中。

一个男巫站在那里，没有像重刑犯一样被锁链牢牢地铐着，也没有像普通审讯犯一样坐在铁椅子上。他仅仅是站着，并穿着一贯的棕色马甲衬衫打底。阿不思·邓布利多的蓝色眼睛望向审判席的中心。

波尔卡·巴格诺德开口了。

“本庭陈述：魔法部于本月一号在伦敦对角巷发现了格林德沃与其同党的行踪。根据在场巫师的证述，格林德沃的同党曾施了一个守护神咒，形态显现为凤凰。据魔法部赶到现场的傲罗的证述，彼时我们的被告，阿不思·邓布利多同时出现在了对角巷。而据魔法部登记的巫师守护神形态册中，记录为凤凰的仅有阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多一人。”

庭审席瞬间炸开了锅，几个年轻点的巫师甚至发出了一声不敢相信的尖叫。大多数巫师则恐惧地摇了摇头，还有些上了年纪、老态龙钟的巫师们交换了一个“我就说吧，早该料到了”的眼神。

“本庭发问。”

“被告，你是否承认自己的守护神是一只凤凰。”

“当然。”邓布利多温和地说。

“你是否承认自己出现过，在十一月一日的伦敦对角巷？”

“我不否认。”邓布利多说，蓝色的眼睛中闪过一丝不易察觉的敏锐。

一片哗然，上百个巫师齐齐倒抽了一口气，有几个甚至抽出了自己的魔杖。

“你是否承认自己于十一月一日与臭名昭著的黑魔头盖勒特·格林德沃同行，在对角巷做出了除召唤守护神以外的卑鄙勾当？”巴格诺德的发问带着些颤抖，他开始悄声寻求傲罗办公室增派人员，并暗自后悔没有一开始就对邓布利多使用重刑。

邓布利多抬起头。

“我要否认三点，尊敬的部长先生。”

波尔卡·巴格诺德一脸狐疑地看着邓布利多，他的表情似乎在说，他不会相信邓布利多之后说出来的任何一个字。

“第一，我并未与盖勒特·格林德沃同行。我当日出现在对角巷，纯粹要去古灵阁交换一些麻瓜货币。因为我个人对于麻瓜的一种甜食——柠檬雪宝十分偏爱。第二，我并未在对角巷召唤守护神，但我不得不称赞，那的确是一只很漂亮的凤凰。同您一样，我也难以相信，世界上除了我，竟还有一个男巫能做到这一点。第三，我想纠正您，尊敬的部长先生，您的发问中有一个病句。我想说的是，召唤守护神并不是一件卑鄙勾当。”

“最后。”

在场巫师注意到了邓布利多加重了语气。

“据我所知，盖勒特·格林德沃是一个不折不扣的混账。他杀人如麻，并高傲自负，无情无义，除了在欧洲各地传播他的个人邪教一无所成。所以，就我个人而言，我认为魔法部是没有理由将我和他关联到一起的。”

这段话的威力比刚刚魔法部部长的发问更叫人惊恐，就连一直在与魔法法律司司长搭讪的阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福也不由得注意到，阿不思·邓布利多刚才说的脏字，比邓布利多他自己前半生加起来的还多。

波尔卡·巴格诺德瘫坐在座席上，看着这场如闹剧般的审判戏剧性地结束。他身边的巫师如流水般涌向邓布利多，其中还包括他的秘书，庭审记录员——多莉·费尔奇。

“是这样的，先生。“多莉气喘息息地追上了邓布利多，迎着阿不思的眼睛，她的脸颊突然红了。多莉低下头，说：“我有个外甥，他叫阿格斯·费尔奇，刚在圣芒戈确诊为……确诊为……哑炮。他听到这个消息已经滴水未进了好多天。我想知道，有什么办法能让他进入霍格沃茨吗？他真的非常想留在霍格沃茨，他说为了霍格沃茨做什么都行。”

邓布利多朝她笑了笑。

“这件事我会和迪佩特校长说的，我答应你，我会尽我所能满足阿格斯·费尔奇先生的愿望。现在已经很少有学生对上学有这么执着的想法了，霍格沃茨的学生会以费尔奇先生为傲的。”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
“就像德国童话一样。”邓布利多说，他轻嗬了一口气，冷天里成了白雾。他的脸颊冻得有些红。

雪下了很久了，他们在深及膝盖的雪地里走着。邓布利多的红色头发上落了很多雪，格林德沃搂过他的肩膀，时不时地将邓布利多头发上的雪梳下。可雪还是越积越多，他的小恋人冻得发颤。

“我也很抱歉，但这里不能用魔法。”格林德沃搓热了双手，捂上邓布利多的脖子。

邓布利多极为顺从地将头埋进格林德沃的胸膛。

“不远了，我向你保证。”格林德沃有些心不在焉地梳着邓布利多打着卷的长头发，他的眼睛一直望着远方，白茫茫的深处。

他们又走了许久，直到邓布利多全身都快冻僵了才停下来。邓布利多抬起头，在风雪中看见一座城堡高耸的尖顶。城堡似已荒废很久了，每一扇窗户后面都没有火光。邓布利多觉得那里肯定没有燃得通红的炉子，和甜滋滋的蜂蜜糖。

格林德沃在一丛篱笆下伸出手，他打去篱笆一处的雪，邓布利多看到那里有一盏油灯。灯壁很破了，看上去至少掉了一半的漆，显得十分斑驳，但奇迹般地，灯芯还没有灭。

格林德沃摘下没有握着邓布利多的手的那只手套，手放在那盏破旧的灯上。

“盖勒特·格林德沃，和他的，阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多。”格林德沃说。

邓布利多悄悄握紧了抓着格林德沃的那只手。

篱笆似乎活了过来，似有一双看不见的手用魔杖悄悄点了点篱笆。藤蔓抽动着，生长着，不过片刻，就有了满丛的玫瑰。一条纤细的藤蔓爬了过来，在格林德沃的食指上停留片刻，并针破了小小的一滴血。其余藤蔓凑到邓布利多前，满丛扎成了一束玫瑰，落在了邓布利多的手上。

篱笆消失了，格林德沃牵着邓布利多的手，走向城堡。

邓布利多注意到，那扇巨门中央，雕着一头双翼大张的鹰。格林德沃叩响了门环，那只鹰隼慢慢地俯下身看向他们，并友好地打开了门。

一排排的烛火亮了，蜡油滴在古老的烛台上。许多封上了蛛网的画像发出了动静，里面睡了几十年的人突然醒来，好奇地看着走入城堡的两人。他们有的尖叫，有的指指点点，有的正在开始一场时隔二十年的串门。

“你们看，是盖勒特·格林德沃！”

“我知道，是那个成了黑魔头的小崽子！”

“家族的败类，格林德沃的耻辱！”

“我早在他两岁的时候就看出来了——西卡，你还是输我一道。”

“你们看见了他旁边的那个漂亮的红头发小伙子了吗，他是谁？”

格林德沃牵着邓布利多的手，一步也没有停留，尽管邓布利多很想停下来看看那些人。他们有的穿着中世纪的马甲和一层层钢箍的裙子，有的像是离这个时代很近。每当格林德沃走近，他们脸上就会出现一样恐惧、厌恶、慌张的神情。

格林德沃只和邓布利多在最后一个肖像前做了停留。

那是一幅位于城堡厅堂中央的肖像，尺寸最大，肖像中女人的神情也最为肃穆。从他们走进城堡开始，她就没有说过一句话，但眼睛从来没有离开过格林德沃。这是一个五十岁上下的女人，她坐姿端庄，且衣着华贵，黑头发上的少许白丝也被很好地隐藏了起来。她的肖像下写着一行字。

海戈斯·佛朗西斯·布朗宁·格林德沃（1862-1913）

她微微低下头，看着格林德沃，开口了。

“好的，好的，你也知道回来？”

她的声音有些颤抖，与此相比，格林德沃的口吻则平静许多。

“当然，我的母亲。”

邓布利多微微一颤，抬头想说些什么，却发现那位女士压根儿没在看自己。格林德沃没再说什么，他带着邓布利多上了楼。邓布利多跟着格林德沃进了一间屋子，有些意外地发现那屋子很干净，蓬松的天鹅绒被看上去十分温暖柔软。格林德沃用魔杖一点，壁炉便升起熊熊火焰。邓布利多蹲在炉子旁边以火取暖，一边小心翼翼地回头偷看坐在凹椅里、一言不发的格林德沃。他大致明白了这是哪里，却不敢猜测格林德沃一言不发的原因，和他那与城堡里肖像的尴尬关系。

“吱呀”一声移开的门打破了尴尬，邓布利多看向门口。

木漆剥落的门框上，扒着两只小小的、瘦骨嶙峋的手。它们的主人慢慢地探出了头。它有一对大耳朵，和一双水汪汪的棕色眼睛。穿着破旧枕套的家养小精灵掂量着小步子走向格林德沃。

“何姆，何姆一直在等您回家。我的小主人。”家养小精灵抑制不住的泪水终于滚了下来，淌进十数年依旧一尘不染的地毯里。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
不知为何，家养小精灵何姆那双水汪汪的大眼睛深情款款地望向他时，邓布利多有些毛骨悚然。

“格林德沃家族尊贵的客人，请您把外套给何姆，何姆会熨地非常服帖——非常服帖。”

邓布利多想要婉拒，却发现自己开不了口，只得脱下满是雪的袍子。家养小精灵何姆小心翼翼地接下，极为谨慎。他深深地弯着腰，低着头接过邓布利多的袍子，并很快就欢快地跳着离开了屋子。

格林德沃依旧背朝着他坐着，他单手撑着下巴，一言不发，看上去竟有些疲惫之态。邓布利多注意到他挂在入门衣架上的外套也被何姆收走了。

邓布利多环视起屋子。

很显然，这是格林德沃青年时代的卧房。邓布利多对此很好奇，尽管在那些日子里盖勒特经常会来到他的房间，可他一次也没有来到盖勒特真正的卧房里——如果不算上巴希达家中的那个小小阁楼的话。和他不同，格林德沃的房间里没有很多书——甚至一个像样的书桌也没有。倒是有很多随手写下的笔记，散落在床头，地毯，和阳台上。这些羊皮纸没有被何姆扔掉，看来何姆把它们当成了格林德沃的一部分。

邓布利多随手捡起一些羊皮纸，并很容易就辨认出了那些龙飞凤舞的字迹。

我们古老的友邻——英国，早在1875年就颁布了《对未成年巫师加以合理约束法》。该法主要限定未成年巫师不得于假期在校外使用魔法，英国的巫师暴露等级因此大大降低。与此相比，德国巫师正因与麻瓜的冲突不断而面临着重重危机。德国巫师不得不寻求解决方法，但立法的进程往往因各郡分割而被阻。

——《冬天里的德国》  
格林德沃在历史课本的这段上打了个大叉，并且写下了一条标注——懦弱的失败者。

诸如此类的羊皮纸有厚厚一摞——格林德沃似乎特别乐于把他看不上的教科书批评一通并撕下来。邓布利多又将那个废纸篓翻了一遍，终于找到了些看上去特别点的。

比如，一张粉红色的信纸。这张信纸似乎原先会冒出粉红色的爱心，因为纸上留下了很多这样的印记，但现在只能偶尔吐出些不成形的、虚弱极了的泡泡。邓布利多凑近看的时候，还能听到信纸喊出气若游丝的小声尖叫——“我的盖尔！”

亲爱的格林德沃：  
你还记得我吗？其实我想以“亲爱的盖勒特”为开头，但那样似乎对于两个只有一面之缘的人不太适合——但我相信以后我会有机会的。  
没错，我亲爱的格林德沃，你没有猜错，我非常——非常——早就——非常喜欢你了！在一年级的时候，你骑上扫帚将那个大块头卡顿耍的团团转的时候——虽然卡顿最后断了四根肋骨，但我相信那纯粹是因为他的飞行技术太差了。还有，二年级的时候你在变形课上将我最讨厌的洛克林老师变成了一头鹰隼——天哪，你总是这么善解人意！我真是非常感谢，你向我挺直的每一个背影——是暗示着我要坚强，是不？还有每一个当我注意到你便闪躲过去的笑容——我的盖勒特真是害羞！我亲爱的盖勒特，你总是能凭借自己的绝艳才华将我阴暗的德姆斯特朗生涯点亮。六年级结束的第一天，我在我们城堡后面的梧桐下等你……

邓布利多想再找下一页，可是没有了，似乎这封信也就结束了。他翻到信的反页，发现格林德沃在上面写了很多东西。他辨认了一会儿，才发现那是格林德沃草草写下的一些咒语笔记和繁复的魔药公式。出于礼貌，邓布利多将手中的信按照原样折了回去，发现四个角合在一起时，泛黄枯卷的信纸上隐隐有了一个四年级的盖勒特。似乎是一场露天舞会，冰天雪地里，格林德沃一身长长的黑色袍子，身边没有任何一个人。即使在这张偷拍的照片里，格林德沃扬起的下巴也显得很高傲。

下一团卷起的废纸还是粉红色的，下一团还是，下一团还是！邓布利多没再细看，但他发现信的笔迹都是不同的。似乎每一个情深意切的女孩都没有收到格林德沃的回信，然后便断绝了来往，而格林德沃一如往常地将信翻过来当成草稿纸。邓布利多将每封信都按照原样折好，这样他就拥有了格林德沃在德姆斯特朗上学时期的许多不同照片。

在他津津有味地挠着一张格林德沃趴在桌上瞌睡的照片时——也许是魔法史课，身后一个阴影遮住了光源。他仰起头，一个长大的格林德沃居高临下地看着他，眼中是那些缩小版格林德沃都不曾在照片上有过的笑意。

“我在看你的粉丝后援会寄来的信，我——的——盖——尔。”邓布利多先开口了，而且特意拉长了声调。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
“噢，对不起，主人！”

家养小精灵何姆尖声叫道，他立刻扯过耳朵捂上眼睛，小小的膝盖并在一起打着颤。伴着尖叫一同发出的是银盘子哐啷砸地的声音。热腾腾的南瓜汁从碎裂的瓦罐中淌出，许多水果馅饼圆溜溜地滚到了房间里地各个角落。玻璃罐里的草莓酱泼了出来，淋到何姆脏兮兮的、赤着的脚上，但何姆依旧站着。

躺在床上的邓布利多一僵，扯过被子躲了进去。事实上，在何姆来之前，他就已经被剥地一件不剩了。

一切的肇事者格林德沃则一笑盖过，他坐起了身，看也不看那些食物残渣，只是懒洋洋地一挥，屋子就亮丽如初了。何姆弯着身子离开了房间，关上门后，邓布利多似乎听到他开始以滚落楼梯的方式惩罚自己。邓布利多从被子里探出脑袋，一双蓝色眼睛悄悄露了出来。

格林德沃已经熄上了灯——他本来也只是打算和邓布利多开个玩笑，只是没想到小狐狸挣扎地有些认真，就忍不住做得有些过火了些。

黑暗中邓布利多慢慢地挪动身体，凑到格林德沃身边。“盖勒特，你还没有告诉我为什么带我来这里呢。”他小声说。

格林德沃难得地没有应声，他的脸朝着天花板，一动不动，似乎睡着了。

没有得到回答的邓布利多有些着急，可他又不是会去使劲摇醒别人的人，而且那句话怎么说来着的——你永远也摇不醒一个装睡的人。邓布利多在床上躺了一会儿，翻来覆去却无论如何都无法入眠。他又偷偷瞥了格林德沃一眼，确认对方是真的睡着了，便蹑手蹑脚地下了床。

他裸露的肌肤触及空气后有些轻颤，邓布利多挥动魔杖，何姆送来的袍子便披在了他的身上。黑暗中他赤着脚，轻轻地推开了门。走出门之前他回头望了一眼，月色下格林德沃的眼睛依旧安稳地闭着。

夜很深了，廊厅里的嚷闹一时的肖像都睡了过去。邓布利多走过一幅幅打着鼾的中世纪男人，像个幽灵一样在月色轻拂下的城堡里游走着——他想。

他来到了走廊最深处的一扇门前。

邓布利多说不上为什么，但他似乎被什么指引着来到这扇门前。他于月光下穿过长廊，只为来到这扇斑驳的漆木门前。

他拉起锈了大半的门环，走了进去。

是一棵树，一棵倒长的树。

邓布利多这才反应过来，他望见了一面二十英尺的高墙，墙上画有一整棵树。大树倒挂着，从主树干到分叉尽头的每一片树叶，生长着。屋内没有风，可每一片枯黄的树叶在颤着。彷佛有不知何处而来，不知何时而起的风不知疲倦地撼动着这棵巨树。

噢，也不是每一片树叶都是枯黄的。

邓布利多走了过去，看那一片唯一还是绿色的叶子。

轻轻摇曳的叶子，它的旁边有一串小小的名字。

盖勒特·格林德沃（1883—— ）

邓布利多轻呼了一口气，往后跌了一步，却撞到一个柔软的小东西。

家养小精灵何姆朝他微笑着，丝毫没有撞到的介意。他走了过去，长长的指甲轻触着那片叶子。

“许多年了，许多年了。”何姆说，“何姆一直在看着少爷——只要格林德沃家族最后一个人还活着，何姆和这座城堡就不会消失。但何姆等了太久了——太多年了。风雪大得何姆以为，何姆以为它就要睡着了……”

它哭了出来，大滴泪水顺着下巴流到毯子里。何姆忙不迭地搓起身上挂着的枕套一角，将自己的鼻涕和眼泪都擦了个干净。

邓布利多蹲了下来，伸手替何姆擦去了些，他的蓝色眼睛友好地看着这个小小的家养小精灵。

“我原本打算明天再带你过来的。”门外一个影子开口道，它的主人倚在门框上。

盖勒特·格林德沃从黑暗中走进月光里，他四十四岁，头发不再是十六岁时耀眼的金色。月色与他苍白的面容几乎融为一体。他拿着魔杖，在格林德沃族谱树上轻点着。

“卢默斯·格林德沃，我的堂叔。一个疯子，企图做出什么狼毒药剂，结果把自己炸了。他的女儿嫁给一个姓格兰杰的麻瓜了。洛芙黛丝，我的表姐，嫁给了英国的纯血统——马尔福一家，是典型的格林德沃……”

他的魔杖挑开一片又一片枯卷的叶子，每挑开一片，就有一个人影如烟般消散。邓布利多注意到，尽管格林德沃在介绍他的近亲时保持了他一贯讽刺的语调，但话里还有些颤抖。

“海戈斯·格林德沃，我的母亲。”格林德沃的声音变得沉闷了，“你也见过了，一个专强蛮横的女人。我被德姆斯特朗开除后，她跟我说的是，一个优秀的格林德沃，要么就把事情做得神不知鬼不觉，要么就杀人灭口，一个不留……是啊，她不仅是一个优秀的母亲，还是一个优秀的老师。”格林德沃絮絮叨叨说了很长的一段话，后来他都不知道自己在说着什么了。

最后的绿叶子——格林德沃的魔杖挑起的最后一片叶子。十六岁的格林德沃扬着下巴，金发肆意张狂，少年俊朗的面容升起在烟雾中。

格林德沃握着魔杖的手颤着了，他将魔杖指到叶子旁边空着的一处——但十六岁的格林德沃并没有消失。少年那双犀利的眼睛看向他们。

邓布利多明白了——他明白了。十八岁的少年握上二十八年后的恋人的手，将一切交托。

沐血而生的老魔杖不再颤抖了，它的主人平静了。老魔杖尖生出一缕金线，将象征着格林德沃的叶子同另一片刚刚长出的新叶连在了一起。新生的绿叶旁有一行小字。

阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多（1881—— ）

千里之外，越过正涌着铁锈色风浪的海峡，英国的一处广袤平原上，麻瓜们看不见的地方，耸立着一座高高的城堡。极深的夜色里，城堡的大多灯火都熄了。只有一座高塔上，琉璃窗后烛火乍起。

四十五岁的阿不思·邓布利多从梦中惊醒，他的太阳穴上滑下一大粒汗珠。


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
凌晨两点，纽特·斯卡曼德耷拉着眼皮，颓着的背陷在一张印尼棉制磨光扶手椅里。他还穿着棕色纹袖睡衣，乱糟糟的头发上顶着他软塌塌的睡帽。他接过邓布利多递来的一杯热乎乎的蜂蜜牛奶的时候，打了个长长的酣。

“即使是在这样，格林德沃日如中天的日子里，我想我也应该有享受睡眠的时刻，教授。”纽特仍是睡眼惺忪。

邓布利多背朝着他的身体一僵，随又慢慢的给自己倒了一杯黄油啤酒。

“我很抱歉，纽特。”他仍然背对着纽特，“之后请替我向戈德斯坦恩小姐致歉。”

纽特立刻直起了身子，他坐起来的动作太猛了，屁股和椅子差点分离。

“事实上，我一直……一直在给还在孵化的鸟蛇蛋记录温度。”纽特说，他的眼神不太自然，下意识地闪躲着，尽管邓布利多根本就没在看他。

“鸟蛇是一种很珍贵的神奇生物，我想它们值得你的精心护理。”邓布利多说，这时候他转过身来朝向纽特了。纽特抬起头，发现邓布利多的状态并没有比他好到哪里去。许多年来，他第一次看到邓布利多神色疲倦。

邓布利多又啜饮了一口黄油啤酒，泛起的白色泡沫粘在了他未刮净的胡子上，他也没有揩去。

“但我们今天要说的不是鸟蛇——不是鸟蛇。”邓布利多沉默了片刻，似乎在考虑如何开口，“你的梦魇兽还好吗？我的意思是，它能行动吗？”邓布利多突然说。

“梦魇兽？我不明白，教授。”

邓布利多未拿着黄油啤酒的那只手举了起来，在空中张开又蜷起，似乎想抓住什么飘渺若无的东西。他的蓝色眼睛里有了犹豫的神色。“我做了一个梦，纽特。”邓布利多说。

“这个梦太过真实，我必须假定它是真的了。只有这样，才能解释最近所发生的一切。对角巷的那只奇异凤凰——还有，还有我身上突然出现的……”

“出现的什么？”纽特消了大半睡意，他醒了过来，并轻而易举地抓到了问题的核心。

但邓布利多没有依着纽特的问题说下去。

“我必须，我必须让自己想起些什么……用梦，对，用梦。只有梦境，才能横跨时间，唤醒，唤醒灵魂——”

纽特明白，邓布利多不会再说下去了。他挥动魔法杖，解开了随行箱子上的咒语，打开它，并钻了进去。半响过后，一个毛茸茸的东西被托了上来。纽特高高举起的手中，一个长着长长弯角的多毛黑熊乖乖地双爪合起，它眨着一双小小的黑色眼睛，偷偷瞥了一眼正撑着额头的邓布利多。

阿不思·邓布利多慢慢跪了下来，他抽出魔杖，放到太阳穴附近，慢慢地、极慢地抽出几缕飘渺的银色烟雾。他举起魔杖，挥使银雾飘入梦魇兽的长鼻里。

“去吧，让梦发生。”

邓布利多说，有眼泪悄无声息地流过面颊，湿了耳廓。

梦魇兽慢慢地消失了。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
我以前

小女孩只有六岁，她蹲在篱笆后面，一双琥珀色的眼睛透过枝叶的缝隙看向外面。她的棕色辫子又长又密，两颊有少许可爱的雀斑。

“阿利安娜，不要躲在篱笆后面了，麻瓜们会看见你的。”她的兄长说。男孩有一头火红的、微卷的头发。他有些疲惫，烦躁地又施了几个驱除麻瓜的咒语，但当女孩越过篱笆，蹦跶着跳到他身边时，男孩又笑了。他温柔地抚摸着妹妹的小脑袋。

“吃饭了。”他们的母亲坎德拉出现在门口，她的手里还拿着滴着油的铁勺，“阿不思，把你弟弟从山羊堆里叫回来。”

一直没有意识到

“他就像驴子一样蠢，她就像沙袋一样沉。”金发男孩和他并坐在河堤上，男孩并没有说话。

阿不思刻意忘记了刚刚无意间获取的摄神取念。

“阿不思，你以后要在这个镇上耕牛吗？”男孩开口了，他对波光粼粼的河面上荡着的渔船嗤之以鼻。

“我有妹妹，盖尔”阿不思低下了头，火红色的头发盖住了他的眼睛。

格林德沃大笑一声，彷佛阿不思讲了一个天方夜谭一般的笑话。他向邓布利多伸出手。

“来，阿尔，为了我们，为了更伟大的利益。”

我应该

“上个星期阿利安娜发高烧的时候你在哪里？”阿不福思向他吼着，“你和那个德国来的臭小子在外鬼混的时候，你还记得你有一个妹妹吗！”

阿不思背对着他捣着药，没有说话。下一秒，他就被阿不福思扯了过来，冷冷的拳头与他的鼻梁硬碰硬了一把。阿不思没有捂上流血不止的鼻子，他跟阿不福思冷冷地僵持着。

“你会后悔的，你应该好好照顾她。”阿不福思说，余怒未消。

一直守护

“我们去旅行吧，阿尔。”男孩说，“英国，法国，德国，比利时——甚至罗马尼亚的广袤森林。我们去结识志同道合的人，去对抗狼人、巨人还有黑暗精灵，我们去开疆拓土！”

一直守护

阿利安娜像个断线木偶一样倒在了地上，阿不福思扑了过去，在妹妹冷冷的、失去知觉的身体上嚎啕大哭——他甚至没有力气对阿不思发火。

阿不思站在窗外，格林德沃逃走的那扇窗子，月光将他割成两半。他慢慢地瘫了，他跪了下去，沉在阴影里。

最珍贵的你

那年戈德里克山谷的夏天比往年任何一次都结束地要早。

阿不思的鼻子第二次被弟弟打断了——在阿利安娜的葬礼上。所有人都散去后，阿不思跪在了墓碑前，颤着手举起魔杖。

“Where was the treasure,Where was my heart.”

少年邓布利多从梦魇中醒来，就像行将溺死的人终于浮出水面。

他的身体因惊惧而剧烈地颤抖着，冷汗贴湿了他的整个后背。

幽弱的灯光在他眼前亮起，是格林德沃的老魔杖。

阿不思偏过头，格林德沃的脸庞在晦明交换中竟让他害怕了。

“阿利安娜，阿利安娜在哪里？”他颤抖着开了口。

“阿不思。”

阿不思打下格林德沃想要安抚他的手，死死地抓在身前。

“阿利安娜呢，我问你阿利安娜呢，格林德沃！”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
十二月末的霍格莫德深埋在冰雪中。风雪覆上旧屋的檐角，长廊上一扇扇门窗紧闭。偶尔走出一个醉醺醺的、打着黄油啤酒嗝儿的醉汉，雪地上的脚印也很快被风裹挟着消碎了。

阿不福思哼着小曲儿，又一个劲儿地用脏抹布擦洗着那些高脚杯。难得地，他今天心情很好。一整天的生意都不赖，风雪中的酒馆总是龙蛇混杂的。而且，他还赶在暴风雪前将院子里那头叫做格林的猪宰了，并砍下它的头，用一个永久黏贴咒粘在了酒吧门牌上。他正式将这个酒馆取名为猪头酒吧。

十二点了，霍格莫德许多街上都熄了灯，酒馆除外——猪头酒吧更是除外。

一个胡子拉碴的中年男巫喝的酩酊大醉，他用锡制勺子猛烈地敲打着铁皮盘子，对面桌坐着的妖精被溅了些黄油啤酒，正臭着脸看向男人。几个穿着斗篷的巫师则聚在一起，他们头碰着头，低声交谈着，还时不时地做出些晦涩的手势。最靠着吧台的地方坐着一个攥着满满一网带蟾蜍卵的巫婆，她每隔半分钟就向阿不福思投去一个酷似癞蛤蟆的笑容。

阿不福思换了一批高脚杯擦着——尽管这些脏的看上去和他擦过的没有什么两样，除此之外，就是应着醉声吆喝端上几大瓶翻吐着泡沫的黄油啤酒。这时候的猪头酒吧甚至可以说是和谐且融洽的。

直到老旧的木门又一次被推开，那难听的嘎啦声起先并没有引起酒馆里人的注意。屋外的风雪中走进一个戴着兜帽的瘦削身影，兜帽下有些红发散碎着。

他三四步直接走向了吧台，在阿不福思面前摘下了斗笠。

不知何时，酒馆里变得死一样的安静。所有人都以复制粘贴般呆滞地表情看向吧台。十八岁的少年红发似火，肌肤如玉莹雪白。在这个尘垢积压的小酒馆里，他是一幅再明艳不过的光景。

先前那个敲打着铁皮盘子的男巫最先清醒了 ，他用所有的力气敲响了几个高昂的调子，然后溜着下流的哨音走向少年。还未走上两步，他就猛地停了下来。

距离他泛着油光的鼻子不到半英寸的地方，一面阴火燃燃作响，火光照亮了酒馆里每一张惊恐的脸——能吞噬一切的阴火！

男孩甚至没有看他一眼。

阿不福思赌气般地与男孩对持着，但还是放弃了。他向酒馆里的人比了一个手势，失色的巫师们便若群鸟般散去。

“说真的，我不介意再对着同一张脸打断你的鼻子，阿不思。”男人看着眼睛充血的少年，慢慢地放下了手中正在擦拭的高脚杯。

阿不思·邓布利多闭上了眼睛，他的眉头脆弱地颤着。阴火消失了，黑暗和沉寂中，他与阿不福思依旧相对而立。

“她真的死了？”男孩问，他浑身上下都在轻轻颤着。

阿不福思没有说话，他走向酒馆深处的一面墙，点亮了魔杖。

借着幽弱的灯光，阿不思·邓布利多看到一个十四五岁的女孩。她梳着繁琐细长的麻花辫，穿着一条朴素简单的蓝色条纹裙，在灰蓝色的天空和田野下朝他笑着。阿利安娜·邓布利多的肖像停留在了她十四岁那年。

邓布利多一步步地、一言不发地走了过去，在妹妹的肖像前驻足。

他才十八岁，还得高高仰着头才能看清楚他的妹妹。邓布利多一把抓起长及腰尾的红色头发，魔杖一挥，便断入手中。他抬起手，抓着的红发便慢慢地爬入了阿利安娜的肖像中，变为了少女手捧的一束红玫瑰。

阿利安娜腼腆地笑了，她低头深深嗅着玫瑰的芬芳。

“你要走了吗？”阿不福思看着邓布利多的背影问。

“也许。”男孩说。

“这或许不是一个好的建议，但我觉得，你在离开以前，应该和那个人谈谈。”

少年阿不思的眼睛中有些许困惑，但他的答案很快就到来了。

木门在今夜第二次大开，狂啸着卷进屋内的风雪中，一个中年男巫走了进来。岁月在同一具身体上变迁太多，只有两双相似到骨子里的蓝色眼睛在黑暗中对视着。


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
“在将你送回以前，我要对你施一个遗忘咒。”邓布利多说。他轻轻将魔杖挥起，在空中转成了一个银白色的辉环。圆辉缓慢转动，不断演变出更为复杂的花纹。

“可我或许能阻止阿利安娜的死亡呢？”少年说，他仍在盯着那个散着清辉的古魔法圆形法阵，并注意到那图案越来越像一支玫瑰。

邓布利多沉顿了——是痛苦的，显然，这个提议对他来说再诱人不过。

“我恐怕你不能。”邓布利多轻声说。

少年眼中熹微的光芒消散了，他垂着头，走入古魔法阵中。

“你让我去杀死自己的妹妹，还有爱一个疯子。”

年轻者的直率刺痛了邓布利多。

“如果我能留下，我或许可以跟你一起对抗格林德沃——”

“你和我都不能对抗格林德沃。”这次，邓布利多冷静多了。他挥动魔杖，刹那间法阵大放异彩，彷佛有一条隧道在眼前展开。多年前戈德里克山谷的夏日阳光，闪着粼光的湖水，高耸的红树林从隧道尽头显现着。

少年偏着脖子，有些怨气地躲着邓布利多的目光。他身后的山谷景色是何其旖旎和娇艳，但少年的邓布利多丝毫没有理会。年轻者负气地站在时间的中点。邓布利多能把记忆灌给年少的自己，却不能叫他连同多年的情感一同吞下。

“你让他把你的名字绣在挂毯上了？”等待隧道成型的时候，邓布利多决定换一个话题来缓解有些尴尬的气氛。

小邓布利多显得有些局促不安。

“我被骗了。”少年红着脸辩解道，他的脚跟局促不安地跺着木板。

邓布利多笑了。

“我并不是在责怪你。如果换做是现在的我，也很难拒绝盖勒特的求婚。”

少年吃惊极了。

“可是他做了那么多过分的事情——”

“我是一个懦夫——是的。”邓布利多轻声说，“我怯于承认我是个追名逐利的人，我是个不敢承认自己的错误和——所爱——的人。”

“你还爱他？”

邓布利多不再说话，他挑起魔杖，在少年的额间轻点了一下。他注视着年轻者的蓝色眸子逐渐变得迷茫而困惑。隧道尽头卷起了一阵风，呼啸着卷起少年单薄的身躯，将他从头到脚刮了进去。

风声呼啸过后，酒馆又变得平静极了。一片黑暗中，阿不福思从吧台上那一堆胡乱摆放着的玻璃酒瓶后抬起头。今夜过后，他对于兄长的魔法能力的认识又上了一个台阶。

“你这也能做到？”却不能对抗格林德沃——阿不福思将后半句咽了回去。

“事实上，我还是第一次实验这个咒语。”阿不思和颜悦色地解释，“可能准头有些不大对，但我相信那大概是1899年。别——别用那种目光看我，阿不福思，我恐怕我就算是给你讲上十年，你也不能变出一点光环。说真的，我有些累了，你愿意给我一瓶黄油啤酒吗。”

阿不福思气哼哼地从吧台底下拖上一大桶啤酒，灌进了一只凭空出现的杯子里。

“谢谢。”阿不思高兴地啜了一口。

“二十加隆。”阿不福思看着兄长的眼睛说。

阿不思稍稍愣了一下，随即舒展眉头。

“还是记在盖尔的账上？”

“那就记二百加隆。”阿不福思毫不犹豫地接上。

1899

砉然闪过的夏日红木林，晨间越过枝头目睹的熹微的湖光，喇叭花与马兰菊丛生的羊肠小径，似乎都从眼前消逝了，事实上，阿不思很难说他有没有见过这些。少年迷茫地从来来往往的路人中站起来，夜色浓重，又飘着雪，他穿的袍子显然有些单薄了。他抬头望去，入眼的皆是哥特式的高耸逼仄的建筑。他知道这不是七月与八月，甚至不是戈德里克山谷。

路人稍有的异样的目光中，少年阿不思瑟缩着身子，在街上搜寻着旅馆的踪迹。他身上没有带麻瓜货币，但魔杖可以让他把石头变成他此刻想要的东西——有些不得不犯小错误日后总有时间弥补的。

年轻的巫师将目光投向了街角一间不起眼的破烂酒吧。

他投下花花绿绿的纸币，拿好钥匙匆匆上楼的时候，似乎听到店主嘟哝了几句。

“最近都流行离家出走了吗。”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
1928 

壁炉霎地腾起一团翠绿色的火焰，一个踩着龙皮靴的高大人影从火中走了出来。他四十多岁，有一副苍白的面孔，和一头淡淡近乎铁灰色的金发。盖勒特·格林德沃轻抿着唇线，一头躺进了沙发里，他的手臂慵懒地搭在了扶手背椅上。

“二百加隆，一杯黄油啤酒。”

茶桌对面的男人放下报纸，半月形镜片后的眼睛温柔地注视着他，像是在看一个永远长不大的孩子。

“阿不福思只是有些赌气，盖尔。”

“这不是钱的问题，邓布利多！”格林德沃的口气有些冲了，“如果一堆山一样的金子能让他忘记那件事，给多少我都愿意。”

邓布利多没有说话，男人将报纸放在膝头，十指相扣。

像是有什么非得躲避的，格林德沃偏过了头。

“我不是那个意思，阿不思。我只是在想，他一直在让我想起，一直提醒我，一直没有原谅我，即使过了这么多年。”他低声说，蹙起的眉头显得敏感而脆弱，“如果不是那个圣诞节，你去德国找到了我，我无法想象，现在的我会是什么样子，现在的我们会是什么样子。”

“错不在你一个人，盖勒特。”邓布利多平静地说。

格林德沃使劲地摇着头，像个犯了错被抓住的坏小孩。

“不，我错了。我不应该留你一个人，我也不应该等你来找我。”

这句话彷佛触动了邓布利多某些被掩埋的遥远的心绪，他想要想起些什么，却只能得到某些模糊的感觉。

“我也不该留你一个人，我应该去找你。”他道歉道。

格林德沃抬起头，一刹那，阿不思湛蓝的眸子似有一刻分崩离析。似有一场数十年的风雪囚禁了他，隔着海湾，陆地，与时间。然而一切又兀地消失不见，归于此刻的厮守。格林德沃突然想起，将近三十年前的那个遥远的平安夜，侧开的房门前走过的红发身影。

他以为邓布利多是怒气冲冲地来找他决斗的。

“噢，你在这，盖勒特？”


End file.
